


The Perks of Being Single

by peachyyoshi



Category: Smosh
Genre: Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, This is late isn't it?, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyoshi/pseuds/peachyyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened on New Years Eve 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being Single

(Author's P.O.V.)

As you may know, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla have gone through many things in the year of 2014 like making a movie, going to movie premieres, Anthony moving into Kalel's(now old) apartment building, Ian moving to L.A., and most important, them breaking up with their girlfriends. 

 

These events could mean fate, destiny, or that these events mean that you are going down the wrong path. So, here is what happened after those events occured...

It was the last night of the year, 2014. Ian and Anthony were hanging out at Ian's new apartment in L.A. They weren't doing much, just playing video games, talking, drinking a little beer. You know, the stuff that the boys would do when they hung out a lot when they were younger. They did this for hours, and they finally decided to take a break from playing video games around 11:30. 

"So, how do you like L.A. so far?" Anthony asked. His mind was filled with curiosity, but didn't know why. He was sober, so he didn't know why he felt this way. Anthony then decided to push the thought of the feeling away so he could focus on his friend.

"It's been okay, I guess. I'm just not really used to not having a big backyard for Daisy to be in or the constant noice of cars. But otherwise, it's nice. At least we can hang out more like old times, right?" Ian said in responce. He enjoyed being back near his friend. It felt...nice to have him near again.

"Do you still miss living in Sacramento?" Anthony questioned. His curiousity levels were rising inside of him, but again, he didn't know why.

"Kinda, I mean, I've lived there for so many years and also made a lot of memories there. I'm just not used to this kind of environment yet." Ian replied.

After that, they sat in silence, but not an akward silence, just peaceful. They kept exchanging small glances and Anthony swore he saw Ian blush every time they made eye contact.

'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him...' Anthony thought. He actually had a small crush on Ian, so maybe that was why he wanted to kiss him.'We are single, so it would be okay to do it, right?' He thought it over for a while and before he knew it, it was 2 minutes till midnight, aka the new year.

"Dude, come on! Lets go see the fireworks!" Ian said while being excited. He had a feeling in his gut that something good was going to happen. Once Anthony was out of his little trance, he walked out to the balcony with Ian. In about 20 seconds, it would strike midnight and Anthony would finally get his question answered.

20...'I can do this, I can do this.'

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...'Can I do this?' Anthony thought.

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...A single sweat drop rolled down Anthony's head.

4...

3...

2...

1...Anthony grabbed Ian's waist."What are you-" Ian was cut off.

0...The words Happy New Year were shouted and that's when Anthony found out. He started kissing Ian lightly. Ian was in total shock for a moment, but when realization hit, he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Anthony's neck to get them a tab bit closer. Anthony took that as a hint and pull led Ian closer by the waist. They continued to kiss until their lungs were completely out of oxygen. The boys just stared at each other like they did minutes ago.

"Why?" Ian asked Anthony. He was extremely confused by this point.

"Why what?" Anthony asked in responce. Ian thought Anthony was a real idiot for not realizing what he was asking.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ian barely whispered. He was afraid for some reason. 'He could have played me.' He kept thinking.

"Because, one, we are both single and it is usually a tradition to kiss someone when New Years hits. Two, because I may or may not have a crush on you." Anthony said to Ian. Damn, he was nervous for Ian's reaction.

Ian looked at him for a second. The bad feeling then disappered and it turned into a happy/excited feeling. He then said something, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Anthony looked at him in confusion.

"I said I love you dumbass!" Ian stated happily. Anthony was excited when Ian said that. He pulled Ian for another kiss. They then pulled away a few seconds later and looked into each other's eyes.

"Happy New Years." They said in unison. Both of them giggled. 

"Do you know one of the perks of being single is?" Anthony asked.

"Hmm?" Ian hummed questionably.

"Being able to ask you to be my boyfriend." Anthony murmured. He was hoping Ian would say yes.

"YES! OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ian screamed.

Then the rest of the night, they just admired the fireworks and each other. One new, important memory down, many others to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I'm new to this website. I posted this on my wattpad and people encouraged me to post it here because they thought it was amazing, even though I think this is complete and utter crap. I hope you enjoyed it I guess.


End file.
